Injustice 2: Batman Ending Aftermath
by Hyperwryter88
Summary: Based on the game's Batman ending. After sending Superman away, Supergirl wishes to help rebuild Earth, win everyone over who was victimized by Superman and restore her family's legacy to all. Batman will help her and become her new mentor during her stay on Earth. Mild language and mild violence. Told from Supergirl's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Takes place sometime after the "Batman Ending" in Injustice 2's story mode. A non-related counterpart to my "Saving Supergirl" story.**

 **Superman is banished into the Phantom Zone and Supergirl tries to come to terms of her new role on Earth after everything that's happened. How can she make something of herself in a world that has a big problem with Kryptonians because of Superman? Will she be able to change the public's mind about her and prove she's not her cousin and replace him as the new Kryptonian hero of Earth?**

 **Written from Supergirl's POV.**

 **I don't own the Injustice franchise or anything DC Comics related.**

* * *

I regained consciousness from my fight against Kal and noticed that the Batcave was a complete mess, a result of the two-on-two battle between Kal and my former co-mentor Wonder Woman against Batman and myself.

I saw Diana laying unconscious on the ground after what I quickly knew was a result of her loss against Batman.

I stood up and saw a large hole in a wall far from where I was where a computer system used to be and I walked over to it and it was through that hole that I witnessed Batman and Kal fighting each other.

Despite not having any powers, Batman was still able to handle Kal on his own because he was wearing a newly designed Kryptonite-enhanced Bat suit, something I saw him wear when I lured Kal and Diana into his Batcave location as he ordered. He came prepared and his suit allowed him to be on even grounds against Kal.

I saw Batman deliver a powerful blow to Kal and it knocked him on the ground. Kal tried to get back up, but he couldn't and fell back down unconscious.

Batman was the winner.

After the fight was over, Batman stumbled to the ground on one knee in exhaustion.

I approached Batman and placed a hand on his shoulder in concern for him, ignoring his suit's slow-rising effects on me.

Since his armor was also built from lead, another failsafe against Kal, I was unable to scan him for injuries with my x-ray vision. But I was certain he had none or nothing serious if he did get hurt.

Batman quickly deactivated his suit to avoid hurting me.

"Is he . . .?" I asked him about Kal, wondering if he was alive or dead.

"He'll be out for a while." he said and I was relieved he was still alive. "I'm sorry, Kara."

"For what?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"I couldn't save him." he replied.

"Neither could I." I said.

Because of my relation to Kal, I assumed I had a better chance of convincing him to end his ways and seek redemption than anyone else. Unfortunately, I was proven wrong when he refused and I failed just like all the others. He was pretty much lost and nobody, not even I, his last living relative from Krypton, could reach him.

Batman and I may be from different worlds, but we both had one thing in common besides fighting for justice: we both had relatives who had turned evil. Kal for me and Robin for him. I'm not entirely up to date on what made Robin turn against his own father, but it probably wasn't pretty and I''ll find out later.

"What do we do with him?" I asked.

"We can't return him to his Red Sun prison cell. It may malfunction again and it's not the first time it's happened. Although we got lucky before when it did, we may not be able to reactivate it if does and he'll be able to break out successfully. It's too risky." he said.

He had a point. That cell he was in may have kept him in check before I came, but I was there when it malfunctioned and, at the time, I hoped we would succeed in freeing him when I first saw him inside, thinking hew was a victim. I now felt pretty stupid for doing that. I didn't bother to stop and think that he was put in there for an extremely good reason and I assumed Earth people hated Kryptonians and I later learned why later on. I was just so excited to see him after all these years because I never thought I would be reunited with him and he believed he was the last Kryptonian alive, aside from Zod, until we met.

If taking him back to that cell was an option now, I'd put him in there myself without hesitation this time.

But Batman was right. Another power outage was risky and we had to place Kal somewhere else that can never be breached like that and I knew just the place to store him in.

I despised what I had in mind for him, but it was the only thing that I could think of to prevent him from running loose again and causing mayhem in the name of "truth, justice and the American way" as I was told he used to do back in his hero days.

"Are you familiar with something called 'Phantom Zone'?" I asked Batman.

"Yes. I know all about it, its purpose and we have the technology for it here." he said.

I was surprised they had the Phantom Zone here on Earth.

"I was thinking that-" I said until he interrupted.

"-we send Superman there as an alternative to the Red Solar cell." he finished for me.

"Yeah, how did you . . .? Nevermind, the Phantom Zone's the perfect option. I don't like it I admit, but in this case, it'll have to do and it would spare everyone here the danger Kal poses even if he was back in that cell. It's located in the Fortress of Solitude." I said.

"I know. I've been to the Fortress plenty of times before." he said.

Before departing, he went to get something to restrain Kal with in case he were to wake up early and he got out two pairs of shackles, both with a Kryptonite shard in the middle. I cringed at the items, but I remembered they were for Kal, not me.

Batman approached Kal with the cuffs. However, before he could put them on him, I stepped in and said, "Wait, allow me. Since I was supposed to be responsible for him, I feel it's fair that I be the one to restrain him, Kryptonite shards or not." I said to the Bat.

We both knew the mild consequences of the shards' effects on me if I did this, but he agreed and gave the cuffs to me.

The second they were in my gloved hands, I started to feel the effects of the shards getting to me already, just like his suit did a while ago.

Batman appeared worried for me, but I gave him a look that told him I could do this by myself and he stood by and observed.

Ignoring the shards' dulling feeling over me, I walked over to Kal's fallen form and strapped both cuffs on his wrists and ankles and when I finished, I quickly backed away, with Batman catching me as I felt wobbly and lost my balance and the pain stopped.

Kal was fully restrained now.

"Thanks for putting them on him." said Batman.

"Happy to help." I said back while rubbing my forehead.

He looked around and I didn't need my x-ray vision to read his emotions. He looked upset about something.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"My jets. They've all been damaged and destroyed during my fight with Superman. I can't fly to the Fortress." he said.

"Well . . . I could fly us there, if you want. Just put Kal in yourself inside one of the jets and I'll do the flying for you." I offered.

"Good plan." he said, making me smile at being told my idea was good.

"Which one do we take?" I asked.

He pointed to a jet near his ground vehicle, the "Batmobile" as he called it, and, braving the pain again, I hoisted Kal, who was still unconscious, up and into the jet's backseat and helped place Batman into the front pilot seat. I went under the jet, picked it up with my hands and gently hovered the jet out of the Batcave to its launch pad and when we were out in the open air, I increased my flight velocity and took off into the night sky.

"How are you in there?" I called out to him during the flight.

"I'm fine." he answered.

"What about Kal?" I asked.

"Still out." he said.

I was hoping he would stay that way until we reached the Fortress. But he was strapped with the Kryptonite cuffs, so he shouldn't be bale to cause trouble were he to awaken early.

I kept flying until we made it to the Fortress. I was hoping my flying speed hadn't made Batman feel sick, but then again, he has been flying in that fancy bat-themed jet of his for years, so he's already used to flying at high speed and altitudes.

I carefully landed the jet on the ground and Batman hopped off while I grabbed Kal from his seat and set him down gently, once again ignoring the Kryptonite sickness until Batman decided to transport Kal himself to spare me the cuff's pain on me and I let him.

When we got to the area where I fought Robin, Black Adam and Kal himself earlier, Batman set Kal down again and immediately got to work on setting up the Phantom Zone projector technology.

While he did that, I felt that since he was going into the Phantom Zone, he couldn't go in while wearing his "Superman" uniform and had to wear something else. A prisoner going into an interdimensional prison wearing their costume didn't sound right to me.

I had an idea and told Batman that I would be gone for a few seconds. He was fine with it and I flew out and was back in the building where we had our meeting on taking down Brainiac. I was here because I distinctly remember Kal changing out of his prisoner garb minutes and into his uniform in this place before the meeting happened. I was looking for the prison uniform I saw him in before.

Remembering where he put it, I grabbed it from the floor and flew all the way back to the Fortress. It all took me six seconds.

Batman saw me holding it in my hand, looked at Kal and nodded in approval of my idea and I switched his clothing in a matter of four seconds. It was due to having to remove and refit his Kryptonite shackles, they slowed me down for a moment. I used to change Kal's diapers in his infancy days and despite it being decades later, changing him was nothing new to me.

Soon, Kal was back to wearing his prisoner uniform and I was holding his Superman uniform in my hands. I wasn't sure over whether or not to burn the costume. He stained its meaning with his dictatorial ways and seeing it gives people nightmares, but it was also a part of Krypton and it and my own costume were all that were left of my extinct homeworld. I decided to just store it somewhere until I could make a choice later.

With Kal still out, I decided to speak with Batman about something.

"Batman?" I asked.

"Yes Kara?" he asked while still working.

"I never told you why I defected from Kal and his group before our battle against Brainiac, did I?" I asked.

"Not exactly." he said.

"Well, here's why." I said and I told him, in short terms, what happened between Kal and I the last time we stood in this place together. I fought the urge to shed tears again during my tale and felt foolish for believing the lies I was told about everything.

Batman stopped working and approached me in a calm manner.

"You didn't know Clark's sinister nature yet until he actually proved it to you, Kara. I can't really blame you for siding with him without knowing the full facts about him. You were just another victim of his and his loyalists and stood with him because you and him were family, not because of his cause. You believed in justice, but not in the way your cousin saw it. That makes you a true heroine of Krypton, not him." he said.

I wiped a tear escaping from my eye as he spoke.

"The war he started years back took long to end and it did in the Insurgency's favor, but at a heavy cost for those who fought with us. Throughout that war, he was the very thing he and I fought against in the glory days. He may be an enemy of the world now, but, like I said earlier, he wasn't always like this. The old, heroic Man of Steel, the person Earth's people admired and loved, died long ago when Joker destroyed Metropolis, killed his wife and their unborn child and mentally broke him. I've missed that part of him every day and, to be honest, it pained me to fight him, especially in front of you, Kara." he finished.

I blinked away another tear that leaked down my cheek at his words. How I wished I could have seen my cousin in his heroic heyday. Why did my stupid pod have to steer off-course during our escape from Krypton? Damn that Brainiac!

Batman and I both shared a few things in common: we both fought for truth and justice and we both lost people very near and dear to us to serious, life-changing tragedies. Batman lost his son to Kal who supported his tyrannical leadership along with his parents long ago to a man with a gun (I heard about Batman's origins from, again, Diana and Adam. That was one of the few things they were honest about.) and as for me, I lost not only my cousin because of a mentally deranged human man dressed as a clown, but also all of my family, friends, and race because of Brainiac.

But most of all, Earth lost its greatest hero, the "Last Son of Krypton" and now looked up to the person standing in front of me as their next protector. He was but a man in a suit and without powers, but he was still able to hold his own against regular and superpowered foes as I've seen him to against Brainiac and Kal.

All it took to change the world for the worst was the cunning will of a single man and that man (if he even was one mentally from what I've read about him) was brutally killed by my only, living cousin he was targeting and while that psychotic monster was dead and gone, his final actions birthed a new monster that was worse than Brainiac or Zod put together and in time, half of the world's greatest heroes became the world's greatest threat and they were all led by Kal-El, a.k.a. Superman.

Suddenly, stirring sounds were heard and Batman and I looked and saw Kal starting to move slowly. He was waking up.

Batman and I stood our ground as we watched Kal open his eyes. Despite being shackled, we were still cautious.

Kal tried to move, but he couldn't thanks to the cuffs.

"Wha-? What's going on? Where am I?" Kal asked as he tried to free himself from the cuffs. He didn't see us because we were standing behind him as he sat up.

"You're in the Fortress, Clark." said Batman.

Kal spun around and saw me and Batman standing beside each other, staring at him.

He looked down at himself and asked, "Where's my uniform?"

"I changed you out of it and into that and I've stored your suit somewhere else." I told him.

"Kara, help me get these cuffs off. He put them on me after he attacked me." Kal said.

"Batman didn't put the cuffs on you, Kal. I did." I admitted.

" _You_ put these . . . these things on me?" Kal said angrily at me.

"Yes, and I am not taking them off." I replied.

Kal eyed Batman with anger in his eyes. Good thing the Kryptonite cuffs disabled his heat vision.

"You put Kara up to this, didn't you Bruce?! You turned her against me with your influence!" he said.

"Batman didn't turn me against you, Kal. I'm doing this willingly and I've defected to his side the second you admitted to me what you've done to this world the last time we were here. You've proven to me that you're too dangerous and mentally unstable to be anywhere except imprisonment. The cousin I vowed to protect and fight alongside with upon my arrival died the day you evolved from a heroic figure into a vicious savage tyrant. Jor-El would be deeply ashamed of you if he were around to see what his child has become." I said.

What I said was hurtful, but it was the truth.

"I . . . I can't believe this! I simply cannot believe this, Kara you . . . you traitor! You betrayed me, our people, our family, that symbol you're wearing, everything! You let Krypton down!" he said to me voraciously.

"No Kal. You did all those things yourself when you changed for the worst. You stained our name, our symbol, our people, all of it!"

My voice grew into anger during my speech.

"The people of this planet hate and fear me and our symbol because of you! I was hurt inside when I saw the frightened expressions on their faces every time they saw me approaching to help them! They probably thought I was like you and your followers simply because of my uniform and because I'm a Kryptonian too! Do you have any idea what that feels like, Kal? Do you?!" I said with sheer rage.

"Kara." Batman said and placed a hand on me to calm me down and it worked. Unlike with Kal, Batman showed zero amount of defensiveness around me, mostly because he knew the reason for my outburst and felt it was justifiable. I didn't want to snap like Kal did.

"They were simply mislead to believe we were criminals because of Batman and his team of terrorists, and so are you. I'm the only savior Earth needs, not him or them." he said calmly.

"Batman is the real hero of Earth. You and your band of followers are the real terrorists of the world. Earth welcomed you with open arms and just when you earned the people's trust and were unafraid of your presence, you suddenly turned on them. Earth doesn't need a dictator and it never did. No world in existence does." I said.

"My rule brought peace. I ended all of Earth's violent conflicts under my leadership. Everything I did was for the good of the world and things were perfect. I should have done this sooner years ago, then Lois and our child would be alive today. My reign was right and always will be. This world is mine to rule and guard from people like Batman, Brainiac, and itself." he said.

I gawked at his words. He really was deep denial. Rao, how delusional can he be than he already is?!

"Kara, earlier I told you to make a choice of being with me or against me and it appears you've chosen wrong." he said to me.

"I've made the right choice, Kal and I don't regret it at all. Batman and I share a common sense of real justice, unlike you." I said to him.

Our argument ended there and Batman approached the projector. I guessed it was ready to be used.

"What are you doing?" he asked Batman.

"You're going to be imprisoned again." Batman told him.

"I told you before Bruce, I am not returning to that cell ever again." Kal said.

"You're right, Clark. You're not going back. We're sending you to the Phantom Zone. Kara and I feel it's the perfect place to send you at this time." said Batman.

"The Phantom Zone? That place is for criminals, Bruce." Kal said with annoyance in his voice.

"I know, and you fit the description." Batman said as he powered up the machine.

"You wouldn't dare send me there." Kal said.

"Watch me." Batman said. He typed in a few commands, but hesitated for a moment as he turned to me.

"Before we send him Kara, I'm going to depower him with more Gold Kryptonite exposure." he warned.

"Are you going to use that dagger on him again?" I asked, worried it might harm Kal further than what I've seen earlier.

"Not at all. The dagger was just a prototype Firestorm created sometime before he was captured by Brainiac. You may want to keep your distance when I activate the machine or it'll effect you too." he said.

He took out a Gold Kryptonite dagger from his belt and placed it on the panel. I was confused because I thought he lost it on the ship.

"How did you-?" I started to ask.

"We made backup copies of it. You didn't think he'd make just one, did you? I'll remove his ankle cuffs first. Cover me." he said.

I nodded and he approached Kal and crouched to reach his ankle cuffs while I readied myself again in case Kal tried anything and Batman unlocked his ankle cuffs without protest from Kal.

When that was taken care of, I hovered high above to the Fortress's ceiling and watched as Batman walked back to the computer and typed in something in. The machine scanned the dagger, beeped and three projectors appeared, powered up and in a matter of seconds, they engulfed Kal in three yellow beams.

I shuddered at the sight of the gold rays.

Unlike with the Green Kryptonite and the gold dagger, the process appeared to be painless since Kal didn't flinch or grunt in pain from the exposure as I watched from the sidelines.

The only look he had on his face was a look of annoyance.

I'm not going to lie, seeing Kal stripped of his powers by those golden lights hurt and scared me inside because it felt as if I were the one being exposed to it too, but it was a proper punishment he earned for his immoral deeds and as much as I disliked the Gold Kryptonite, I also supported Batman's use of it on him.

A few minutes later, the process was completed and the rays were shut off.

Kal was now a powerless, mortal person like Batman.

"Kara, it's safe now." Batman called out to me and I gently hovered back down to the ground and stood next to him.

"Even without my powers, the Phantom Zone can't hold me forever. I'll be back." Kal threatened, vowing revenge against Batman and probably me, not that I'm surprised at his threat, considering the fact that he now views me as a traitorous enemy.

"We'll be ready." Batman said fearlessly and pushed a button and a purple portal opened up behind him and in front of Batman and I.

It was the portal that led to the Phantom Zone, the only place suitable of holding my vicious cousin.

Before sending Kal in, I felt I had to say something to him. He and I may have been on opposite sides of morality, but he still deserved a final statement with me. After all, despite my youthful appearance, I'm still his older cousin.

"Kal, I don't . . . I wish . . ." I uttered, unable to say what I wanted to say. This was too much for me.

"We were family, Kara." he said, probably trying to guilt me into having second thoughts about his upcoming punishment. But I wasn't fathomed by it.

"We still are. I hope someday you'll see that." I said.

I meant it. As insane as he was and despite our argument a few minutes ago, I still believed that there was still a hint of good in him and that he would one day drop his wicked ways and redeem himself. People like Flash, Green Lantern, Catwoman and Harley Quinn did it, I hoped Kal could too.

With my statement having been made, Kal walked to the portal, looked at me one more time with a "I'm so disappointed in you" look on his face and entered and as soon as he did, the portal vanished, taking him with it.

With Kal gone, it was now just me and Batman inside the Fortress. I stared at the spot Kal was standing at a mere second ago with a blank look on my face, unsure of what to do with myself.

My whole purpose of coming to Earth was to guard and care for Kal and see that he would one day make a life for himself here and make something of myself.

He succeeded at first in becoming the famous "Superman" and was beloved by all except his enemies, only to later evolve into something terrible and immoral. Although Kal and and I helped save the Earth from Brainiac and then later, alongside Batman, from Kal himself, I still felt like a failure inside because I believed that Kal's downfall was partly my fault. I was not there for him during his upbringing on this planet and, until I met him again in that prison cell as a grown man, he had lived all his life thinking he was the last of Krypton. If my ship hadn't steered off-course after Krypton died and I was brought to Earth with him, he probably would not have become the person he is today. I'm not entirely sure if that was true or not, but I still felt that way.

I feel so alone now in a world that feared my kind because of him.

I heard Batman approaching me from behind and I knew he was going to try comforting me after the events of the last 48 hours.

"Are you alright?" he asked while placing his hand on my shoulder. I didn't look at him.

"No." I replied and walked away from him. Thoughts of doubts swirled in my head.

"This symbol should give people hope. He made them fear it." I said while placing a hand on the symbol on my chest.

"That symbol's meaning is up to the person who wears it." he said, refusing to blame me for the crest's change of meaning under Kal's brutal leadership. I wore it too, but I had no intention of scaring people and he didn't see me as a bad person. Even when we first met at the prison, despite his surprise of seeing me, he never judged me because of my similarity to Kal.

"When Clark and I founded the Justice League, we didn't govern people. We protected them, plain and simple. Maybe the world could use a team like that again." he said.

I turned to look at him with a confused look on my face. I heard of the Justice League and of Kal's previous involvement with them as a member and leader. I think he was telling me that he wished to rebuild the team and I had an upcoming guess of what else he had in mind involving me.

"Welcome to the Circle of Trust." he said and held out his hand to me.

I looked at him, then his hand, then at him again. I was right and I could hardly believe it. This Earth man was not only accepting of me, but he was also offering me a membership in the Justice League. With Kal gone and stripped of his membership/leadership, I could step in and replace him as the new Kryptonian member of the group and hopefully repair the damage Kal did to the team and public.

I smiled and shook his hand, accepting his offer. I now knew where I belonged. Earth was my new home now. I lost one planet and I would not lose this one to people like Brainiac and Kal and I would now be able to defend it alongside the man I once called an enemy now turned friend.

"Thank you, Batman." I said.

He retracted his hand and did something unexpected: he lifted his hands over his head and took off his mask, allowing me to see his face for the first time since I was told about him. Diana and Black Adam never actually showed me images of Batman without his mask and suit when they lied to me about him and this was my first time seeing the man behind the mask.

"Call me 'Bruce Wayne'. The world knows who I am anyway thanks to your cousin. He revealed my identity to the world a few years ago when we starting fighting. but people still want me around regardless of who I am." he said.

"Only if you call me 'Kara', at least when we're not out there doing superhero things. When we are, I prefer 'Supergirl' in front of people. I'm not sure if I want my real name known to everyone outside of our group yet. Maybe someday, but not yet." I said jokingly.

"Deal." he said.

It won't happen overnight, but I would do everything that I can to win the acceptance of Earth's people. I wanted to show everyone that I am, always have been and always will be, a virtuous Kryptonian with no intention of repeating what Kal did to them. I wanted to erase the fearful reputation he built of my kind and of our symbol and replace it with a new, friendly one, to show Earth that I was on their side and will be forever.

"Now what?" I asked him. With our task complete, what else was there to do now that Earth was safe from Brainiac and my cousin?

"We return to Gotham, inform the others of what took place here and later help with rebuilding the damages Brainiac caused with his invasion." he said.

"Sounds like a plan." I said and looked around the Fortress for something.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"There's nothing here you can use to repair your jet, so I guess you'll be flying with me again." I said.

"I'll have my jet repaired when we get back to the Batcave." he said while putting his mask back on. "But before we leave, do you need to recharge yourself with the Fortress's solar panel?"

I thought about it and felt that maybe I should. After all, the events of the past few days took some out of me.

"I suppose I could spare some time with the solar panel." I said. "What about you?"

"I too need a quick break before leaving." he said and we both made our way to the solar panel room where I last saw Kal charging himself at prior to my learning about him.

Since I didn't know how to activate it with the Earth technology here, Batman helped me out and activated the panel and I walked toward it.

"How long until we depart?" I asked.

"Thirty minutes." he said.

"Good enough." I said and hovered above the machine and remained floating there, allowing the yellow sun rays to soak me all over in their soothing heat and energy while Batman made his way to a camping bed and laid down on it, taking his mask off again for better comfort.

If the solar panel healed humans the way it did with me, I'd let him use it first since I felt he deserved it more than me after his conflict with Kal. He looked quite exhausted. He was human with no powers, of course he was more exhausted than I.

Half an hour later, I left the panel and Batman got up and deactivated the machine.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, you?" I asked.

"Yes. Let's go." he said.

We both exited the Fortress, with me carrying him, while flying to reach the outside faster and when we got back outside, I placed him inside his unflyable jet and I once again carried his jet and took off into the sky, heading back to civilization.

Earning Earth's acceptance of me was going to take time and patience to accomplish, but Batman and I were certain that I would succeed. One step at a time.

During the trek back to Gotham, I made a mental reminder to pay a visit to Harley Quinn later. I wanted to know how she was doing since her scuffle with Diana.

I was now so glad she talked me out of taking her to Kal for treatment and protection, at least that's how I saw it at the time. He surely would have vanquished the clown woman the instant he laid his eyes on her and I'd be feeling extremely guilty if that happened.

I was fully aware of Harley's history before her recruitment with Batman's group from reading up on Earth's heroes and villains, both former and current, during my stay with Adam and Diana. But I put it aside because she had earned her redemption, the same thing I too planned to achieve to atone for Kal's deeds.

Who was I to judge her?

* * *

 **Here's the first chapter to the story. I hope you like it. I was hoping this would be a one-shot story, but I felt it needed more chapters to fully explain things. So, it'll be a multi-chapter tale.**

 **With Superman gone, Kara now plans to prove herself worthy to a world that hates Kryptonians.**

 **Can she succeed in winning them over?**

 **Will they love her or hate her forever?**

 **Will Batman's team also be accepting of another Kryptonian in their midst and give her a shot at being one of them?**

 **She has a long way to go, but she won't give up because, as she stated earlier, "Kryptonians don't surrender.", similar to what Batman said to Superman about never quitting before their final battle. The House of El lost one hero and now it'll gain a new one.**

 **Enjoy. More to come eventually.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I changed the title of this and my Superman fic since I like them better.**

 **As you've read in the previous chapter, Supergirl and Batman have stopped Superman and sent him away into the Phantom Zone. Supergirl was upset at what's transpired at first due to her family's legacy being stained because of her cousin and Batman plans to create a new Justice League with Supergirl as its first, new member which she has gladly accepted.**

 **But there's much more to do now that Superman is gone and Brainiac was stopped.**

 **Kara's gonna learn of what went on during her time in cryo-slumber sometime and her reaction to it . . .? You'll see.**

* * *

We reached the Batcave again and I gently set the jet down on the landing pad. Batman exited and hopped down next to me as I floated next to the vehicle's wing and landed gently.

I didn't notice him because an unsettling thought immediately plagued my mind.

It was about the final battle earlier. While I was glad the fighting had ended. I couldn't help but think, what if it ended in Kal's favor instead of Batman's? Knowing how he is these days, I assumed that humanity would be forced to submit to his awful will again, he and the other Regime members would reclaim control over the world, Batman and most of the heroes on his side would be either killed, imprisoned, or worse and even I, the second Kryptonian with the same powers as Kal and capable of standing up to him, would not be powerful enough to stop him and his group. I could barely keep up against Kal before, the first fight I won out of sheer luck and my second fight ended with me being knocked unconscious and unable to help Batman fight him off. What chance would I have had if he and his followers conquered the Earth?

All of those hypothetical thoughts terrified me to the fullest. I was so glad that this would never come true and was avoided thanks to Batman and I.

Speaking of Batman, or Bruce as he asked me to call him, he looked at me and became concerned.

"What's wrong Kara?" he asked me as he removed his mask again and placed it on a table near us and the jet.

"I was just thinking of . . . of the possible results from Kal winning and it scares me deeply." I replied.

"That will never happen. We prevented that. Clark and other threats like him and Brainiac will never triumph over us as long as we're around to stop them." he said.

He was right. I shouldn't have to worry about something that won't happen because we prevented it. Brainiac was defeated. Kal was imprisoned for his deeds and Earth was saved from both foes and I helped make that a reality.

I admit that sending Kal away hurt me because he was my family, but letting him run rampant with his twisted ideology of "world peace" and scaring the people into submission under threat of death or imprisonment for speaking against his tyranny would have hurt even more.

"Did . . . did people treat you with fear like they do with Kal and I when you started dressing like that?" I asked and pointed to his suit. Before I got to know this man better, I used to be told that he was a fearful person who hated Kal. Since I was wrong about him now, I wanted to hear his side of things, starting with his origins.

He confirmed it and told me that when he started out, he was disliked by the city authorities and the public at first because vigilantism was discouraged, but all of Gotham eventually warmed up to him when they realized that he avoided using lethal force on criminals and super-powered enemies no matter how careless and evil they were. He said that his original goal upon becoming Batman was to strike fear into the hearts of criminals, not kill them, and he often left lawbreakers to be caught by police after fighting them. It was these reasons why he was tolerated and even summoned at times when a situation was beyond their control and he was the only one who can end it whenever the other heroes were unavailable.

"While I may not be the fearsome crime-fighter I once was ever since Clark revealed my identity to the world, I still resume my battle against crime and injustice, no matter what anybody thinks of me these days. It's how I honor the memory of my parents and it'd be wrong to stop." he said.

"I was told of your childhood, how your parents died at the hands of a random criminal, leaving you orphaned and how that event influenced you to become what you are today. Is that true or is it another one of Diana's and Adam's lies?" I asked.

"Yes, it's all true." he said and he looked upset just from admitting this. I felt as if I pried into his personal life and felt bad for even asking about it.

"I didn't mean to upset you, Bruce. I'm sorry." I said shamefully.

"No, it's fine. You thought it was another lie from them." he said reassuringly.

"My parents may not have been killed by a common thief, but . . . I still know how losing your folks feels and you have my condolences." I said calmly.

"I appropriate that, Kara and you have mine." he said.

I looked around the Batcave, amazed at its interior structure. From the way it looked, I knew it had to have cost a lot of . . . whatever currency he uses. I'm still unfamiliar with Earth money, but from what I've heard of this man, he was wealthy.

"Would you like a tour of the Batcave?" he asked me.

Even though I was immune to telepathy and he had no such superpower, or none at all, I couldn't help but feel as if he was reading my mind.

"Sure." I said and he led me around, showing me everything he owned here.

I used my x-ray vision to see through the complex's walls and ceilings, but I couldn't. He must have built this entire place out of lead to counter Kal as his x-ray vision didn't work on lead objects and neither did mine. I learned that during my training in Kahndaq.

Besides my strengths, I also learned of Kryptonite and its harmful effects on me when Diana and Adam introduced it to me as another part of my lessons. That's why I knew about the material when that fire man used it on me at the prison and until I came here, Kryptonite was unknown back on Krypton. Well, unknown to me anyway. I'm not sure if anyone else was aware of its existence or not.

All this time, my planet harbored the material and I never knew about it.

Another thing that harmed me was magic. I've never seen it on Krypton before and I learned of it from Diana and Adam and when I battled that woman with fur and claws.

What was her name again? Barbara Ann Minerva, or "Cheetah" as she was called often. Yes, that's it.

Diana told me about Cheetah, her abilities and their rivalry with each other. I wondered if all of what I learned of Cheetah was true or false considering my new knowledge of Diana. What I do know was that their hatred for one another was real as Diana tried to kill her in front of me.

As much of a brute Cheetah may be, Diana still had no right to kill her . . . or Harley Quinn. Harley prevented Cheetah's death and I prevented Harley's, both almost caused by Diana's hand. I would vow to train myself to handle Cheetah better in the future.

Speaking of Cheetah, because of her magic, her claws were incredibly painful, especially that injury she caused on my side when I was weak from her assault. I hope there was a way of removing that power of hers in order to easily capture her. But would removing her magic be fatal to it her?

First, Batman showed me the place where he defeated Kal. He called it a "garage" and half of its interior was destroyed from the fight as I remembered.

While here, Bruce walked over to a computer, typed in something and stepped inside a tube machine and its doors closed around him, leaving me standing alone for a moment, wondering what he was doing.

I tried using my X-ray vision again and it failed again.

Another lead-based object. This man had a lot of time to plan everything.

"You alright in there?" I asked in concern.

"One moment." he said and I simply floated in mid-air with my legs crossed as if I were sitting down, and stared at the tube, waiting for him to reappear.

A minute later, the tube opened and Bruce stepped out, only he wasn't wearing his Batman suit anymore. He was wearing a dark gray skin-tight suit and no gadgets. He looked thinner than how his Batsuits made him look.

"You changed out of your battle suit." I said.

"Yeah." he said.

"You look nice." I commented.

"Thanks." he said and continued with the tour.

He showed me as much of his base as he could until I followed him back to the place where he and I faced Kal and Diana.

I then suddenly realized that Diana was gone! She lost her fight with Bruce here and now she was nowhere to be seen anywhere inside the Batcave! I feared she woke up and escaped while we were gone! How stupid of me!

"Where's Diana?" I asked him in a panic.

"She's imprisoned now." he said calmly.

"What? How?" I asked in surprise.

"Earlier while you were at the Fortress, I contacted the Flash and told him to take her into the metahuman facility from before. She's currently inside a cell designed to resist her abilities and is unable to break out from there. She's not going anywhere." he said.

I sighed with relief while placing my hand over my crest.

"What a relief! For a moment there, I thought she fled while we were absent." I said. Now I didn't have to waste any energy on finding the Amazon murderer. I viewed Diana as a sister to me to guide me during my early stay on this world. That was no more and I now viewed her as the opposite: a delusional beast.

I've also heard of the Flash before I saw him in person. Barry Allen, "The Fastest Man Alive" as many people call him. He had the power of super-speed and can move as fast as Kal and myself, minus flying of course. I also heard that he once fought alongside Kal's Regime and left later on. I wasn't told why he defected from Kal's group in favor of Bruce's side, but I assumed it was out of guilt or something else. I wonder what caused his defection?

Plus, I don't know why, but once I get to know my future Justice League teammates much better now that I'm one of them, I'm suddenly starting to think about challenging Flash to a race the next time I see him to determine who the fastest person really is. Besides flying, I too can run as high speeds. They don't call me "SUPER-girl" for nothing.

"Well, what you've seen is most of the place. There's more, but I'll show them to you at a later time. After all of the hysteria dies down, I'll make a worldwide broadcast to announce our victory and to introduce you to all as one of Earth's new defenders." he said.

"You would do that for me, even though we just met the other day?" I asked in awe.

"Of course. I want to help erase the negative views people have of you and your race and to make you feel more welcome on our planet. Clark made the entire world believe that all Kryptonians were cruel, even if many, including Clark himself, thought he was the last one. Then you came along and proved your purity. That's something we've missed seeing from a Kryptonian for years, something that I've missed seeing. Your wish to do good with your abilities matches his during his heyday. That makes you everything your cousin used to be to everyone. That is another reason why I invited you into the new, upcoming Justice League team. The world needs a new virtuous Kryptonian to look up to and you're the perfect one for the job." he said.

"I'm the _only_ one for the job . . . at least until we figure out how to restore Kandor, Argo City, and all the worlds from Brainiac's evil collection." I said.

He then frowned and I knew something was troubling him.

"Is something troubling you, Bruce?" I asked.

"There's something else I need to say, Kara." he said.

"What is it?" I asked. From his tone, it was another bad thing on his mind.

"The minute I met you at the prison earlier, I didn't show it, but I felt uncomfortable seeing you and it increased when you introduced yourself as Clark's 'overprotective cousin'. A part of me believed that, because you were another Kryptonian and you were related to Clark, you too would follow the same dark path he took and restart the trouble he caused to us all. I currently regret ever thinking that way of you and I apologize for it." he said with light guilt.

I couldn't blame him for feeling that way about me when we met each other. Kal's antagonistic behavior built those feelings inside him and who wouldn't feel that way after going through all the trouble Kal put this man and the world through? If humans were Krypton's invaders instead of Brainiac and his drones, I'd probably feel the same way too unless Batman or some other human proves to be different from the others.

But I'm grateful that I changed his mind with my purity.

I placed my hand on his shoulder gently. Even without his Bat suit, he never flinched at my touch.

"It's fine, Bruce. You couldn't help it. Honestly, I too harbored some negative feelings toward humans upon my discovery of Kal's fate here. I never told Diana or Adam of these thoughts, but it's true. I thought all Earth people were hateful toward him and that he was a victim the whole time until I learned why he was hated." I said.

"In a way Kara, he is a victim." he said and I realized what he meant by that. Kal's current personality was because of the Joker's final deeds that pushed my cousin too far, so that technically made him a victim too even though it does not excuse what he did afterward.

Bruce approached the large machines standing in the middle of the base, or what was left of them. I was too focused on fending off Kal and Diana to notice them when I lured those two in here. The fights against them damaged the computer next to the wall where I guessed Kal knocked Bruce into after I was out cold. Looking at the other one, I'm guessing that was Diana's doing while I was busy fighting Kal elsewhere in the cave.

I had a feeling that this technology was important to him.

"What are those?" I asked him about the damaged machines.

"These make up Brother Eye, a super-computerized system that pretty much runs this place besides me. Well, not anymore thanks to Clark and Diana." he said, noting its current state.

"What? This is Brother Eye? As in the machine you and Kal said needed to be repaired during Brainiac's invasion?" I asked.

"Yes. Brainiac took control of Brother Eye earlier and with it, he was capable of doing anything with Earth's technology." he said.

"What could it do?" I asked.

"It kept surveillance on all activities and locations on Earth and watched out for whatever threats that rose up. It had information on just about everyone and anything in the world such as biographies, a person's abilities and vulnerabilities and was capable of tracking people wherever they are on the planet." he said.

"Brother Eye's omniscient, like a supreme being?" I asked.

"I wouldn't say 'supreme being', but yes, it had knowledge on everyone and everything on Earth, kinda like a deity. For times when I wasn't around here, Harley and Selina would operate it for me." he said.

"Who's Selina?" I asked.

"The person we call 'Catwoman'." he said.

I realized he was speaking about that woman at the meeting who was dressed in a black feline-inspired uniform. She reminded me of Cheetah, but minus the fur, fangs and claws, _magic_ claws, that is. Again, I was told of her by Diana and Adam. Catwoman was once a burglar who used to break into places and steal valuable treasures and items, was Bruce Wayne's lover and ally during Kal's rule over Earth before defecting to Kal's cause. Eventually, she rejoined Bruce and remained with him ever since.

She was also present when Brainiac demanded my surrender to him in exchange for sparing Earth in front of the others. Although he'd probably destroy Earth even if I did surrender, I was willing to do it anyway if it meant Earth's salvation, but Bruce refused his "offer".

Good thing I reconsidered since that near-death experience I went through in the ship, where I was almost vivisected by another one of Brainiac's robots, revealed what fate awaited me had I handed myself over to him.

"Oh, her. I remember seeing her before. She and Harley are programmers of Brother Eye, you say? " I asked.

"Yes and despite Harley's . . . personality, she's actually quite knowledgeable on computers. Speaking of Harley, I haven't heard from her since the meeting. I wonder where she is and what happened to her? If only Brother Eye was still in working order right now, I'd track her down."

I bit my lip in nervousness. I had to tell him.

"Harley was injured during the fighting." I said and I told him what happened with her.

Bruce looked worried during my story and angered when I mentioned Diana's name and her being the reason for Harley's sidelining.

"She's currently in a hospital being treated for her injury and during our flight back here, I was hoping to pay her a visit when the invasion was over." I finished.

"Thank you for saving her, Kara. As for visiting her, I suggest you wait for a few days. After all, she did just get near-fatally wounded a few hours ago and her recovery is going to take some time. Unlike you, she and I cannot heal fast from grave injuries." he said.

He got me there. Harley was a normal human with no rapid healing ability like me and recovery for her will be slow, so I decided to put my visitation on hold for now and focus on helping Bruce with anything he needed done.

"Sorry Kal and Diana destroyed your machine." I said, feeling more guilt for my cousin's rampage here earlier.

I feel as if whatever bad things Kal did is on me. I know I shouldn't feel like I'm at fault for his wrongdoings as those choices were his alone and not mine, but Rao, I could not help it.

"That's not your fault, Kara. I can have it all repaired eventually. Besides, I'm the one who told you to lead them here, so what we're looking at was bound to happen and I allowed the risk." he said.

"Has this happened to Brother Eye before?" I asked.

"Almost once, but I prevented that." he said.

"Other than that gold dagger of yours and that suit you had on earlier, do you have a lot of Kryptonite weapons here with you?"

"Yes. Ever since the war ended, I had to stock up on Kryptonite weaponry in the event that Clark escaped from his imprisonment one day. I even have red sun grenades, which I used on him once, and Kryptonite emitters all over the cave that could be activated at my voice command. I didn't use them because of the urgency of the upcoming battle and of you being at risk of being harmed by them. You're probably uncomfortable being around me considering these." he said.

He thought I was nervous of being near him knowing he possessed lots of Kryptonite and grenades that carried the light of Krypton's sun.

But he was wrong.

Sure, I was standing beside the man who took down Kal with the one element that was capable of harming him and I, but, as right as he was about me being uncomfortable around the presence of anything Rao/Kryptonite-related, I still supported Bruce's decision to have the material as a necessary precaution.

Similar to what he said about my House of El crest at the Fortress, the use of Kryptonite, or anything that can weaken and harm someone, depends on the person using it. If in the hands of someone responsible and righteous like Bruce Wayne, it's safe. If in the hands of someone evil and cruel like Brainiac, Black Adam, Wonder Woman or even the Joker (were he still living), it's not safe.

"No, I don't mind you having Kryptonite and my sun's light, Bruce. I completely trust you with them as you do with me." I said.

"Back when we were friends, before his fall from grace, Clark used to leave Kryptonite in my possession to use against him if he ever went rogue." he said.

"He did?" I asked.

"Certainly. A few years back when he was a hero, he was infected with a red version of Kryptonite and it turned him evil against his will, making him a grave threat to everyone and I had to fight him until I subdued him. In the aftermath after he recovered, he approached me with a lead-guarded box of Kryptonite and told me to use it on him if something like that ever happened again. Although I hated harming him with the substance, I promised I would use it in an emergency and kept it in locked away for future use. With him being cruel these days . . . you get the idea." he said.

There was a red form of Kryptonite and it turned good Kryptonians bad? My goodness . . .

Another thought hit me after he finished his tale. If Kal can slip from righteousness, be it Red Kryptonite or from heavy grief, I feared the same thing could also happen to me one day. So, as much as it pained me to say this, much less think it, I decided to adopt that same method.

"Bruce, you know I don't want to ever follow in my cousin's dark footsteps and, like I said, I accept you having anti-Kryptonian weaponry in your possession, but after witnessing Kal's current self with my own eyes, I feel I need to say this while I can. Like with what you've told me a few seconds ago, if I ever behave like him, willingly or possessed, I want you to do to me what you did with Kal." I said.

"Kara?" he asked.

"Please, let me finish." I said while raising a hand calmly and he allowed me to keep speaking.

I sighed as I prepared to say this next sentence.

"In the event that I show any signs of violent instability and incarceration is unable to hold me, if there is no other sure-fire, non-lethal way of stopping me whatsoever . . . then you and the other heroes have my absolute permission to take me down for the safety of your planet's society in any way possible and I mean _any_ . . . way. I'm letting you know this to save you the trouble of deciding if it comes to pass, to let you know what I would want to keep your planet safe from me." I said.

Light tears left my eyes from speaking these words. My speech terrified even me, but I needed to let Bruce know what my wishes were just in case.

"Are you suggesting that we kill you if you act like him?" he questioned.

"If it comes to that as the only means of stopping me . . . yes. I know you hate killing, but I . . . I . . ."

I was unable to finish my sentence as I was becoming overwhelmed by emotion and wiped away a tear that was escaping.

"Kara, unless you're under mind-control or infected with Red Kryptonite like Clark was once, you will not turn into your cousin. I know it. You're too pure to allow that to happen willingly and even if you did become like him, I would only use the green Kryptonite or my red solar grenades to subdue you. I cannot, and will not, bring myself to end your life, no matter how powerful you are. I never killed before and I don't intend to start now or in the future." he said.

I wiped my eyes and realized what I was saying in my grief. How could I ask him to do to me what he swore he would never do? He's no killer. I was beginning to feel foolish from asking him to slay me if I went bad.

"Don't worry Kara. You will not be like Clark, only the hero he used to be for years to come." he said softly.

"You're right, I'm sorry for making such a horrid request. On second thought, only subdue me if I'm ever mentally manipulated and hold me inside that red sun cell he used to be in until further notice. That's all I ask." I said. I hated making him feel this way. I didn't like making me feel this way, either. I just hope that whatever he decides would be the right call for him to make should I lose control of myself. One Kryptonian oppressor was bad enough for Earth. Two? That was madness.

While he agreed to stop me non-lethally if I'm bad, deep down, if I went too far and could not be contained at all, I'd rather be dead than be the next oppressor of Earth. These people did not deserve a repeat of Kal's reign of terror and they certainly did not want to know what Zod was capable of if he were here, although they've probably seen Zod's actions and behavior through Kal.

Last I heard, Zod was also imprisoned inside the Phantom Zone by my uncle and aunt back on Krypton. I seriously hoped he remained there because if he broke out, let's just say he'd be twice as worse than Kal.

 _If Jor-El had been more like Zod, he might have saved Krypton._

Hearing those words coming from Jor-El's only son gave me, what humans here called, "the chills" as I felt my back shiver from replaying that sentence in my mind. How could he say such a terrible thing about his own father, one of the two people who brought him into existence?

Curse that Joker human for changing Kal!

Suddenly, Bruce yawned. He was exhausted from the events of the past two days. Unlike me, he needed rest while I didn't feel tired at all thanks to my powers keeping me fully charged.

"I see you're feeling tired. When was the last time you slept?" I asked.

"I haven't had any sleep ever since Brainiac's invasion started." he answered.

"Want to rest first before we start with the worldwide recovery ordeal later?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm going to call it a night." he said and yawned again. "Do you need a place to stay for the night, Kara? This base has some rooms for guests." he offered.

I was amazed that he was offering me a place to reside temporarily and inside his Batcave. Unfortunately, I could not accept his offer. At least for now. There was some other stuff I had to do by myself.

"That's really sweet of you Bruce, but I think I'll head back to the Fortress to gather myself. With Kal gone and me being the last Kryptonian walking the Earth, I must become its new owner now." I said.

"As you wish. But first, would you like to see the rooms before you go? It's in case you change your mind in the future." he asked.

"Alright." I said.

"Follow me." he said and walked away from the main room and I followed him.

He showed me a hallway containing a few rooms, all empty.

"I can stay in any of these rooms if I want to?" I asked.

"Of course. Also, besides the Fortress, since you lack your own housing on our world, you can remain here or in my mansion's guest house for as long as you wish and unlike when you stayed with Adam and Diana, you may come and go as you please unsupervised." he said.

"You have a mansion?" I asked. That was never told to me before from the stories of him.

"Yes. It's somewhere else in Gotham. Hopefully it's still standing after the invasion." he said.

"I'll take you up on that. At least until I settle down on my own. I don't want to be a burden for you now that you're standing next to a Kryptonian again without problems." I said.

"It's no problem. It's what I want to do for you, Kara." he said.

"You sure you'll be fine here without me or any other company?" I asked.

"I'm sure. I'm no stranger to being alone most of the time. I'll contact you if I need you." he said.

"Wait, what about Brainiac? He's still onboard his ship." I said, suddenly remembering him.

"Don't worry. I'll contact my team and let them handle him. You go and do what you must do right now." he said.

"Okay. I'll be going now. I'll see you later." I said.

Before leaving, I hugged Bruce as a sign of my gratitude for the kindness he expressed to me during the invasion. He hugged me back and I liked it.

"That's for the accepting, trusting and compassionate nature you've shown to me despite my relation to Kal." I explained after I released him.

"My pleasure, Kara. I'm glad you came to our planet and we will restore your cities eventually. Krypton will rise again and perhaps Earth and Krypton can form a powerful defense alliance." he said.

With a smile on my face, I gave him a gentle three second kiss on his cheek and walked away from him and approached the cave's exit again.

I let out a small cry of triumph, did a little spin, crouched on the ground and took off into the sky with a bright smile on my face while raising my arm and fist into the air.

Minutes later, I arrived back at the Fortress. Nobody else was here this time. No Adam, Diana, Damien, or . . . even Kal. I was the only one inside.

The Fortress was a huge mess. There were crates, devices, bloodstains on the walls and floor from my fights with Damien, Adam and Kal, torn flags with the same symbol on them, which I guessed was the symbol of Kal's Regime, and, the thing that attracted my attention the most: large statues of Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van, each holding up a globe that resembled Krypton.

I didn't notice these during my time here due to being occupied with my learning the truth of Kal and his minions and fighting them.

Despite the evils Kal had done, he still kept these statues of his parents, even after what he said to me before my second fight with him.

Besides stopping Brainiac, keeping these statues of my late aunt and uncle was the second good thing he did after his downfall. They'd be ashamed of what their son had done were they still alive, but would also be proud of what I did here like my parents would have been. Imprisoning Kal inside the Phantom Zone would have upset them greatly, as it did with me, but they'd understand why he was sent there.

I floated over to the statues and stopped in front of them. I stared at their faces, then at the globe in their hands and then back to them.

"I am so sorry for not being there for Kal, Uncle Jor and Aunt Lara, for being unable to prevent his change into the oppressive, homicidal, fear-inducing person he has become and to convince him to stop. He stained our family name and our symbol with his errors, but mark my words, I will restore them both back to their rightful meanings. I promise you." I said to the statues even though I knew they were inanimate objects. But I still liked to think they were really here. They were with Rao now and would always be with me in spirit.

As I observed the Fortress in silence again, I kept thinking that there were going to be a lot of things to do eventually and I would be heavily involved with them.

The objectives are:

Rebuild everything that was destroyed.

Plan memorials for those who died during the invasion.

Round up all who sided with Kal and Brainiac and imprison them for their crimes.

Tend to all who survived with injuries. They'll be terrified to see me, but it's part of the healing process.

Help Batman reform the Justice League with members who follow him.

Prove myself as a force for good to all whom Kal had terrorized, win the trust and hope everyone used to have with Kal during his "Superman" days and restore the meaning of the House of El coat of arms symbol back into what it originally was.

And last but not least, free Brainiac's captives from his collection and find perfect areas in the galaxy to place them at. I think Kandor and Argo City would fit better near the yellow sun, so that the surviving Kryptonians there would obtain the same powers as Kal and I and have a better chance at defending themselves from future threats similar to Brainiac.

It would take long and would not be easy, but I vowed to achieve these tasks for as long as I drew breath.

The first thing I wanted to do right now was get rid of those horrible Regime flags. They were a disgrace to me and seeing those dark symbols next to the statues of my aunt and uncle, people who believed in freedom, peace and justice made me want to throw up in disgust.

I floated to the first one closest to me and burned it with my heat vision.

I repeated the same thing with the other flags until they were all gone and burnt to ashes. They would never float within these walls again as long as I was around.

I then went to fetch Kal's cape and suit from the room I placed them in earlier. I stared at the House of El crest adorned on them both. If Kal returned from the Phantom Zone, I would see to it that he would not wear these ever again. He proved himself to be unworthy of wearing this crest and, as I've seen before, the humans of Earth were utterly scared of it.

I put them away earlier because I was unsure of what to do with them then.

Now I did.

While I loved my family and was proud of where I came from and our coat of arms, this symbol, at least this version of it anyway as opposed to mine, could never again be displayed anywhere in public anymore without causing panic and anguish for anyone who saw it. Rather than cheer for it as intended, people cower from its presence.

While I believed in what Bruce told me earlier about a symbol's meaning being determent of whoever bore it, honestly, I still could not deny the fact that it was worn by a man who oppressed, killed and terrorized the people he swore to protect and fight for while displaying it. It was now, and forever, stained with bloodshed, fear and chaos and it saddened me.

There was only one thing I could think of to solve this problem. What I was about to do next was out of deep respect for my family and, at the same time, disgust from what I've just mentioned a few seconds ago.

My eyes lit up again and I incinerated the cape and uniform until they too were nothing but burnt ashes like the flags and I clapped my hands until they were clean.

I can't believe I just did that. I destroyed my family emblem. Me, Kara Zor-El, a member of the House of El, had just destroyed the signature crest of my family. But, at the same time like I said, it was horribly violated by a man who also hailed from the same family, and so, to me, I gave it a burial/cremation.

 _Forgive me, mother and father . . . Uncle Jor and Aunt Lara._

After that, I navigated further into the Fortress. There was still a lot to see and do here until I was summoned by Bruce and his friends again.

In the days to come, the people of Earth would soon know that they had a new Kryptonian guardian among them, and I mean a real guardian and not the type Kal and his group believe themselves to be.

They were not real protectors anymore, but I was and my family's legacy will be rebuilt with time.

Even if humans other than Batman refuse to accept me and my symbol, I still will not give up on them no matter what. Like I said before, the House of El's legacy will rise back into its virtuous glory.

I would do it all and I will succeed.

For Earth!

For the House of El!

For Krypton!

* * *

 **Another chapter completed.**

 **Sorry for taking long. Aside from personal stuff, both good and bad, and reading other fics as I felt I deserved to as I've done nothing but write without reading, I rewrote this chapter three times in order to try getting it right and removing unwanted material or saving them for another chapter.**

 **I was gonna have Kara learn of Earth's bad history with the Regime and everything else from Brother Eye, but then I remembered that it was in ruins during the final battle, so I postponed that part until later. She'll learn everything soon and from somewhere else.**

 **We've all seen Kara enter the Fortress of Solitude twice in the game, once to confront Superman and his buddies and the second time when she helps Batman send Superman in the PZ. I'm not sure if she learns about it or visits it in the prequel comics as we've all have yet to see, I'm guessing she will soon, so for now here until further notice, let's say it was her first time in the game.**

 **To those who wanted Kara to know of Harley Quinn's involvement with Superman's turn to evil, she will, but not yet. I postponed that too for now because, aside from Brother Eye being in pieces, I also felt that she should hear it from Harley herself when she goes to see her. Will Harley tell her the full truth once they meet again and how will Kara take it when she finds out?**

 **Kara's exit from the Batcave is her victory pose if she(or Power Girl) wins a fight in the game.**

 **For those who are thinking this due to her interaction with Batman/Bruce Wayne: No, Kara has no romantic feelings of any kind for him whatsoever! It's just non-romantic, friends-only behavior as he's the first real human to befriend her. Damien does not count anymore because of . . . you know why.**

 **Kara's burning of Clark's uniform is borrowed from her game trailer where she holds his cape and burns the symbol. The uniform, I added there for effect. She admires the symbol, but is very bothered by it having been misused for the past decade. Destroying it is her way of retiring it forever and that she's appalled by her cousin turning it into the opposite of its meaning and that her own symbol will serve as a replacement for it.**

 **For those reading my Superman ending fic, I put it on hold for the past few months because I wanted to know who the final DLC characters would be and their roles in the game and where to place them for the upcoming battle against Superman and his team. That's right, they, and the extra skin characters they have, will be involved in the plot. The Insurgency will need more members to fight off Superman and I already have half of them in mind for recruitment. Now that I know who the final fighters will be, the fic will resume very soon.**

 **How will this be accomplished, you ask? You'll see.**

 **In the next chapter, Kara will pay a visit to Harley Quinn. Will she forgive Harley when she finds out or will she be angry and hate her?**

 **Thanks for being patient.**

 **PS: R.I.P George A. Romero, Chester Bennington, Malcolm Young, the victims who died in the Vegas incident and all other people/celebrities I can't remember at the moment who are now dead.**

 **I also heard that Charles Manson, the cultist killer, died too. He may have been famous and (in a non-supportive manner of speaking) served as the "inspiration" for my favorite rocker Marilyn Manson, but . . . FUCK THAT GUY** **! Unlike the other people I mentioned, Manson does not deserve a proper burial at all. That's reserved only for people who die honorably or as victims of someone's cruel actions. I know I'm not the only one who thinks this, but, to me, those who lived and died as evil, vicious murders, rapists and crap like that should just simply be discarded and left to rot in a ditch or something. A person loses his or her right to be honored upon their death the day they commit those kinds of horrible crimes and such.**

 **May that evil sack of dogshit Rot In Pieces along with the Vegas killer and every other cruel, remorseless person in the world!**

 **That is all.**


End file.
